1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium polymer battery includes an electrode assembly in a sealed case containing an electrolyte solution. The electrode assembly may include a separator between positive and negative electrodes and may have a jelly-roll or other shape. A lithium polymer battery is susceptible to damage from external impact.